The Kingdoms
Summary Salgar – Salgar is a very odd man. He stays away from people and will stay in his chambers for hours, even days at a time. In his spare time he writes, reads, paints or uses chemicals and ingredients to create new potions to help pass the time. He is obsessed with mind altering food and drink. He is known for his addiction to the drug Varsol. He is said to be a vampire. Faylfet – Faylfet is one of the more 'kingly' Kings. He his generous and respects others as they respect him. He spends much of his time in chapels praying. Despite his orders, his bodyguards have always refused to leave his side. He has many times insisted and even ordered them to leave when he simply wanted to be alone, but they refused. His need for privacy has blinded his sight of the lack of protection in his lands. Turonus – Turonus is your average king. No quirks, no perks. Just a plain old king, through and through. He cares for his lands and will do his best to protect them from evil. Crago – Crago is a Half-Elf. He lives his life in shame, for the other half is Dwarf. He was once viewed as a freak, and now as a coward. He hides away in his chambers, letting his manservant, Civ, whom he has taught the ways of a King, do all the work in his place. Vulden – Vulden is ruthless and evil, selfish, greedy, and any word that describes evil. He is also the biggest king in the Kingdoms. His lands are far larger than that of the others, and his armies out-man the others as well. Ecchrano – Ecchrano is the only woman with authority of all the Kings of the Kingdoms. She never got married and never will. She is very paranoid, allowing only her most loyal servants near her, and even then only ten feet, at least, away. -Excerpt from the'' Factions'' The Kingdoms are a kingdom of six Kings joined together. All six Kings are very neutral in war. They usually never fight, despite their large numbers. They originated in the Far East as traders with the primitive Corans. The ancestors of the Kings we know today came looking for medicine for a plague, finding the Corans, gifted in the arts of Magic. They traded animal skins, wood, and iron ore in exchange for the Coran to teach them the arts of Magic, so they could return home and cure their plague. After learning the skills of healing, they returned home and cured the village. It was a very large village, too. They were elected as mayors of each of the six villages in their small area because of the deed they had done.The six kings had children. Five had sons, and the sixth had a daughter. They became the kings and queens we know today. They began building up their armies and lands, readying for an attack from the Empire. It never came. They relaxed, when suddenly, they got a request from the Empire: Help defeat the Alliance. They accepted, eager for battle, and joined the Empire in conquest of Drionus. Excerpt from History Category:Canon Category:Factions